Glynda Goodwitch
Glynda Goodwitch is one of the secondary protagonists in the anime web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Glynda Goodwitch vs Run' (Complete) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The follow tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read as your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Aquamarine *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Franken Stein (Soul Eater) *Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) *Raine Sage (Tales of Symphonia) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) *Youka Naze (Medaka Box) History Glynda Goodwitch is a huntress, and is also a teacher at Beacon Academy. Further, she is a close confidant of Professor Ozpin, and is a member of his inner circle that is dedicated to protecting the Maidens. We first met Gynda when she chanced upon Ruby Rose, who was engaged in a running battle with Roman Torchwick. Gynda joined the battle, which eventually placed her in direct conflict with Cinder Fall. She manages to fight Cinder to a standoff, though Cinder and Roman are able to escape. When the Grimm breached Vale, Glynda was able to destroy a number of them, before she used her powers to seal the hole in the ground, cutting off any new Grimm from arriving. At the climactic Battle of Beacon, Glynda fought alongside Qrow Branwen. And when the ground began to shake, Glynda was apparently the only one to realize what that meant, the release of the mighty Grimm Dragon. The last time that Gynda was seen was after the fall of Beacon, when she was seen working to try to repair the damage to Vale and the Academy. Death Battle Info Appearance Glynda appears to be an about middle-aged woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She wears glasses and keeps her hair in a bun, with a loose curl hanging down along the right side of her face. Her everyday outfit is a long-sleeve, white pleated blouse with a keyhole neckline, and a high-waisted black pencil skirt, worn with tights and knee-high boots. She also wears a short black cape with a purple lining; the cape being cut in the shape of black flames. She also carries a riding crop that she uses as a sort of magic wand. When she is not using the riding crop, she can collapse it and attach it to her right boot, where it can be quickly drawn. Powers and Abilities Glynda uses a riding crop as a focus for her magical ability, but it is not known if it is necessary for her to actually wield it to use her ability. She has the following powers and abilities: * Telekinesis – Glynda’s most powerful tool seems to be telekinesis. She is able to move things or repel them with a flick of her crop. She can also gather things together to create a spear-like projectile that she can fire at an opponent. * Energy projectiles – She is also able to create energy pulses that race towards her intended target or targets, and hit with unerring accuracy. * Weather manipulation – When fighting Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, Glynda was able to summon a storm that formed over their aircraft and fired large ice projectiles at it. * Force field manipulation – She can create force fields to keep out attacks. * High dexterity – Beyond her magical powers, Glynda is also extremely dexterous, and can flip and spring out of the way of attacks targeted at her. Weaponry Glynda is not known to be carrying any weapons beyond her riding crop, and unlike many RWBY weapons, the riding crop does not seem to double as a firearm. Feats * Glynda was able to use her power to immediately immobilize a large room full of flying food and furniture, and then manipulate each and every piece back into its proper position. * When battling Cinder Fall, even though Cinder had partial access to the Fall Maiden powers, Glynda was able to fight her to a standstill. Gallery Glynda Goodwitch.PNG|Glynda with her riding crop drawn. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Human Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Hunters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines